Cotton candy lip gloss
by Xxanime'obcessedxX
Summary: Kagome returns to the fuedal era, wearing some lip gloss, that gets our nosey hanyou curious. heh, i know theres been a few like this before, but i thought it was cute. plz r&r, anyway!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, or any of its characters. If I did, Kikyo would have died a LONG time ago, and stayed, rotting in hell, and Koga would come more often. Heh, I love Koga!

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

**--note from me--**

**Note to Reader: **Don't worry, I'm still working on 'Mistletoe Kisses' I just thought this would be cute. It's 11:37 pm, and it just popped into my head. I know, there's probably been a few stories with the same idea, but please R&R, anyway, or I'll…um…I wont finish Mistletoe kisses! Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Kagome climbed out of the well, once again returning to her friends in the Feudal era.

"It's about time you came back." Inuyasha rudely remarked, pulling her up.

"Yeah, yeah." she said, licking her-unusually shiny- lips. _'man, I love this lip gloss!' _she thought to herself.

Inuyasha just kept walking. "Feh. Everyone's back at the village, so lets go."

"Kay." she responded, sweetly.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. _'Something about her scent…something's different…'_ he thought to himself.

"Inuyasha? Do you smell something?" Kagome asked, noticing that he randomly started sniffing the air.

He stopped, turned around, and started sniffing her. "Your scent…something's different…" he said, continuing to smell her.

A light blush came across her face, as she realized how close they were. Their faces were no more then a few inches away. "Huh? But I didn't--"

"There. What do you have on your lips?" he questioned, pointing to her mouth.

"Hm? Oh, just some lip gloss…" she said.

"Lip…gloss?" he asked, his head slightly cocked, in curiosity.

"Yup. Cotton candy flavored." she replied, slightly licking her lips.

'_Lip gloss? Cotton candy?' _"What's lip gloss? And why is it flavored like this candy cotton?"

She giggled a little, and his stupid remark. "Well, lip gloss is something girls put on their mouth, and, I believe you mean 'Cotton candy', not 'candy cotton." she giggled.

"Why would anyone make candy out of cotton? That must be disgusting…" he said, trying to imagine It.

She giggled, again. "its not _made_ out of cotton. that's just what it's called!" she said.

He got close to her face, once again, and sniffed it, then backed away. "It smells funny." he said, bluntly.

Kagome, blushing slightly, responded, "Well, cotton candy doesn't really have a scent…or a taste, for that matter…"

"What do you mean, it doesn't have a taste?" he wondered.

"Hm, well, it _does_ have a taste, but it disappears, right when you put it in your mouth." she answered, trying to think of a better way to describe the taste of cotton candy to him.

"So, does that happen with that stuff you have on your lips?" he asked.

"Um, no. the taste stays. That only happens with _real_ cotton candy."

His gaze wondered from her eyes, to her mouth, then back up to her eyes. "What does it taste like?" he asked, rather bluntly.

"Um…well, do you mean cotton candy, in general? Or do you mean my lip gloss? She asked, confused, licking her lips, then pulling it out, and putting some more on.

"That stuff. You keep licking your lips." he said.

"Well, it's kind of like blueberry. Only its not. Its like, blueberry flavored cotton candy…" she said, probably not helping much, at all.

"Your terrible, at explaining, you know that?" he said.

"Well, it's Kinda hard to explain!" she said.

"Well then show me." he said, claiming her lips.

Her eyes shot open, at what Inuyasha just did, but she returned his kiss, without a second thought. He licked her bottom lip, begging for permission, and she opened it, ever-so-slightly. He took advantage of this, and memorized her mouth, as she did the same. As much as they didn't want to, their lungs were demanding air, and so they parted, breathing heavily.

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha said, between breaths.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"I think I like this 'cotton candy' stuff." he said, with a smirk.

She smiled, back, and grabbed his hand, dragging him, towards the village. "Come on. We better get back." she said.

"Yeah,' he said, and gave her a peck on the lips. 'your right." and so, they walked back to the village, hand in hand.

Okay, well here it is! I know it's pretty short, but I probably wont be making another chapter, unless I get bored one day, and don't feel like working on 'Mistletoe Kisses'. Please, R&R! it means a lot to me!


End file.
